The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically an interspecific hybrid known as Phlox ‘Pink Parasol’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Pink Parasol’. The new cultivar represents a new moss phlox, a herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program by the Inventor in Glencoe, Ill. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop improved cultivars of interspecific hybrids of Phlox with novel ornamental traits such as unique flower colors, plant habits, flower fragrance and adaptability to garden conditions in the upper Midwest (U.S.D.A. Zone 5) and similar climates.
‘Pink Parasol’ was derived from a cross made in April of 2006 under controlled conditions (that excluded natural pollinators) between an unnamed and unpatented plant of Phlox borealis as the female parent and an unnamed plant of Phlox bifida as the male parent. The resulting seedlings were planted for evaluation in June of 2007. ‘Pink Parasol’ was selected in May of 2008 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by shoot tip cuttings by the Inventor in June of 2008 in Glencoe, Ill. Asexual propagation by shoot tip cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations